


Of Dragons and Faeries

by iDiru



Category: Supernatural, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fairies, Fairy Castiel, Gen, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mermaids, Mildly OOC, Mpreg, Nudity, Pictures, The Sims 3, Werewolf Sam, Witch Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iDiru/pseuds/iDiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean Winchester were born into the life of Dragon Valley, a land where the supernatural is generally accepted, but locked in the past.<br/>Together they make up the team that hunts down those of them who have gone bad, due to having a moral obligation and it being their main source of income. Their lives change when they learn of a faerie who has mutated into something past faerie, and a mermaid who's just willing to help them track it down; for a price. But life is not quite as black and white as they had believed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marina The Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so uh, I write Sims stories a lot. I figured they can go here...  
> I apologize for the mild OOCness here, but I kinda went past the point of no return at one point and so I'm just going to have to make it work.  
> Also I apologize for my weird looking Sims  
> They're downloads and they were the best ones out there but they're still not perfect and I have no idea what to do to fix them...

 

          Dragon Valley- a mostly peaceful land bathed in magic and mystery. Where the supernatural were common, and the people could live without fear of persecution. To the naked eye, Dragon Valley didn't actually exist. Sitting off the map in modern-day Europe, it appeared to most as a broken down ghost town, but this was not at all true. It was cloaked, only visible to those who deserved to see it. To those outcast by society for being different. They were visible to anyone supernatural. They came to Dragon Valley to escape persecution; to live like they wanted. But despite being located on a planet that was well into the technological age, Dragon Valley was still locked in the past.

 

        It was a time when castles were a common sight. People rode horses instead of cars. Farmed land with their bare hands, pouring sweat and blood into every bit of soil they raked, instead of complex machinery to mass produce vegetation and fruit. There was no electricity; no air conditioning, no microwaves, no cars, nothing of the modern world's comfort. Of course, some of it had made it's way back to Dragon Valley, but it was few and far between. Despite the fact that the land of Dragon Valley could almost be considered Amish in the way that it worked, some of those from the modern world still decided to give up their comforts to at least be accepted.

 

       But Dragon Valley wasn't all acceptance and love; there was darkness there, lurking in the shadows. Some of them went sour. Some of those that were gifted with powers of the supernatural became tainted. An evil that built within them until they snapped. Unlike the modern world, where trouble makers were jailed, the penalty was usually death. They had the chance to redeem themselves, but more than likely they were found unable to change their ways, and they were killed. That was where the Winchesters came in.

 

 

        First, there was the youngest of the two Winchester brothers, Sam. Sam was almost too smart for his own good. As a child he craved a normal life; one that didn't involve monsters and mayhem. He had heard of the outside world, and he wanted out. Unfortunately, Sam was cursed when he was just a child. Their family was attacked by a werewolf, and as Sam grew it became impossible the fact that he had been infected. There was no hiding the shimmering glow of his hazel eyes, or the way he became ravenous and mean when the full moon reached it's peak in the sky. He fell into the life of hunting down those who wronged them. Of course, it hadn't always been that way...

 

 

 

          Dean was the oldest brother. Outwardly, he appeared normal, but inside there was a storm of powerful magic brewing within him. Despite the fact that both of his parents had been human, Dean had been born as what one might call a witch. A rare defect that happened on occasion with those that resided in Dragon Valley. The magic of the land could sometimes infect that of a pregnant human, creating offspring that was far less than human. Dean's parents had come from a strange, generation of humans. The story was unclear as to how they ended up in Dragon Valley, and had generations of human offspring, but it had come to change after Dean was born. Their life would have been okay, had the attack not happened. They could have lived normally; two humans, with their human son, and their witch son, but a werewolf had ruined that. Crazy with the power of the full moon, it attacked their home one evening and killed their mother, Mary, infecting Sam in a way they never quite figured out. Their father, John, managed to survive, but he vowed vengeance on the creature that had murdered his wife and stolen their perfect existence.

 

        John spent his life tracking down that werewolf, training his children to survive and fight in case this would ever happen again. He did eventually find that wolf; it was the beast that killed him, in the end. John managed to kill the wolf, but not without being killed himself. The small castle the family had stayed in was left to the two brothers, at that time still young, with the foal he had purchased just recently. Her name was Impala, and she was a fin steed to the now grown boys. But despite the fact that the one that had destroyed their life was dead, the town was not without fault. It needed a hero, and the Winchester boys were just the ones to take over that job.

 

 

          Together, they protected Dragon Valley. Over the millennia, there had been the occasional hero to stop those who went terribly bad, but it was few and far between. But over the millennia, the conversion to evil seemed to get worse, and it was now obvious that they needed someone to save them from those who wanted to harm them. It was up to Dean and Sam to take over this job. John hadn't just gone after that werewolf, he helped those in need. This rubbed off on the boys, and they had a bit of a moral obligation to make sure no one was put into harms way. It also paid good cash... Now, it was almost a normal thing. Dean usually took the reigns, doing the killing while Sam did the research. Of course, they did flip-flop sometimes and do the opposite. Impala was usually there to help, carrying him into battle where he would either kill or capture the beasts. Some of them ended up in holding cells in towns, others in the Winchester's very own prison towers.

 

         Lately though, there hadn't been much going on. Sam and Dean were fairly bored, but it left them time for their hobbies... Which were few and far between, but Dean had been studying Alchemy, since he he alone as a witch was able to preform it.

 

 

      Little did Dean know that a trip to pick up a book relating to alchemy was about to become a remedy for their boredom.

 

 

           The shop was fairly quiet, but Dean had heard a few curious and heated murmurs from behind the shelves. It was intriguing, but he didn't think much of it at the moment.

 

 

          It was the woman who called to him that really got Dean curious. She seemed worried, and eager to get his attention.

"Have you heard the news?" she asked, panting slightly after running up to him. "About the faerie?"

"Can't say I have..." Dean responded. He really had no clue what she was talking about.

"The mayor must be so busy..." she said. The mayor of Dragon Valley was the one that usually told the two brothers about any suspicious activity that needed to be taken care of. He usually sent letters by express. But Dean had gotten nothing. "There's been complaints all over town. City Hall is swamped. There's some strange sort of faerie causing all kinds of trouble. He's feral and violent. He's been attacking people in the night. You've got to do something, Dean! He attacked my sister last night!"

"This isn't some kinda joke, is it?" Dean asked, suspicious. He'd heard nothing of this mysterious faerie.

"I swear to you, it is not. Please..."

"Tell you what...I'll look into it,alright?"

"Oh, thank you..." she said, relief clear in her tone.

 

 

     Dean headed home, not all to convinced about the story of the mysterious faerie. He knew most faeries were good-natured, but it was true that a few of them had gone bad in the past. He checked his mailbox, just in case, not expecting to find much. But there was something...He _had_ been sent a letter. He tore into the envelope quickly, breaking the wax seal that held it closed. Within was the following letter:

 

_Dear Mr. Winchesters,_

 

_It has come time again for me to request your assistance. It seems a faerie has mutated and become feral. The general consensus is that it is unsure of where the faerie come from, or  why he has suddenly turned feral. He is becoming increasingly violent, attacking people after nightfall for reasons we don't quite understand. It has been reported that the faerie has  mutated to grow horns and claws, which separates him from the general populations of the faeries in town. He is reported as being seen frequently on the islands beyond the bay. He is wanted  dead or alive. Please take action immediately, before the situation becomes deadly._

 

_Sincerely,_

_Tibalt Geffroy_

 

                  So, it was true; there was some sort of mutated creature roaming Dragon Valley and attacking unsuspecting citizens, but why? And why had it mutated?

 

 

        Dean headed inside to locate his brother, who was currently at the counter preparing food for a appetite that sometimes became ravenous at times due to his curse. He was going to have to stop him for a minute...

 

"Sam, got us a job," Dean said, interrupting his brother's food preparation.

"You found a job by going out and buying a book...?"

"Technically, no...but yes. You hear anything about a mutated faerie?"

Sam let out a bewildered scoff, thinking on it before answering with a "No...?"

"Didn't think you would...It's a little suspicious. A woman ran up to me and begged me to help with this...faerie problem. Thought it might've been bullshit at first, but Tibalt sent me a letter today about the same thing...If you get the time, look into it for me, will you? I've got a feeling I know where he is. I'm going to head out there today... If I don't come back, look for me or something. Hopefully I'm not dead."

"Yeah...okay, Dean," Sam said, giving him an amused grin. He knew Dean could hold his own with just about anything.

 

 

 

       Dean decided to put in a few practice shots before he left. Dean figured he'd shoot the thing, and if it died it died. Dean wanted it alive, but there were always casualties. He planned to aim for the leg, with an arrowhead made of iron. It was what they were typically made of, but Dean knew it was a real bitch to touch a faerie with anything iron.

 

 

                 It was off to the bay after that, and to the islands. Dean wasn't sure where the faerie might be hiding out; he thought it may have been at the lighthouse, but things went amiss on his trip there. The trip to the islands was a lot further than it looked. The boat wasn't very fast, and rowing fast would get him nowhere.

 

 

 

 

              It started to get dark sooner than he'd anticipated, and so Dean had to hightail it to the nearest island and check there. If the faerie attacked at night, it might flee the islands and take off into the valley if he took too long.

 

 

 

       But alas, night arrived by time Dean got to the island. There was no trace of the creature on any of them, from what he could see. Dean was too late, and he really had no idea where to look if the beast was in the valley. He would have to look the next day...

 

 

 

        When Dean began to head back to the boat, sloshing around in the rain, he found something unexpected. He seemed to have attracted the attention of a mermaid.

"Hey handsome, what brings you here?"

"Work..." Dean said, coming closer to the shore. "Have you seen a...er, faerie around here?"

"Faerie...? Hmm. I might have," she said, smiling at him. "But information's going to come at a price."

Dean groaned; always a price with these people... "What do you want? Money? ...Fish?"

"Take me home," she said, sounding suddenly very serious.

"Excuse me?"

"It's chaos down there..." she frowned, looking out towards the sea. "There's an infection, down there. One only we can catch. It's spreading and I'm in danger..."

"Look...I can't just take mermaids home for no reason. I don't even know if you're telling me the truth about the faerie."

"Oh, I've seen him alright. Black, transparent, shimmering wings almost like feathers. Horns like an Eastern dragon, dark claws like a werewolf. _Really_ nice dick."

"Alright, alright, you could've allotted the last part...You really know something about this guy?"

"Yeah...he's strange. Kind of violent...But that's all I can tell you for now, um...what is your name?"

"Dean."

"Yes...Dean. That's all I can tell you for now."

 

        Dean ran his hand across his face, looking off into the distance where the moon began to shine upon the sea. There was something with Winchesters and mermaids that made them responsible for them. Far back in the past, before he was even born, one of their family members was rescued by a mermaid. It was on that day that they formed a sort of pact; that if one was in great danger, it was up to them to help. It was a really stupid pact. It was years ago and probably shouldn't be honored. This mermaid didn't know Dean, he could easily just leave her here. But mermaids were kind creatures. They never caused any trouble. Dean knew if he left her here, she would probably die. If he were human, he could probably leave but deep down, she was kind of the same as him. He also had great respect for his father, even dead, and he didn't want to break a pact that he, himself, may have honored...

"Damn it...get in my boat."

 

"So...what can I call you?" Dean asked, a little nervously. Despite the fact that she had scales, there was still a beautiful, large breasted woman in his boat that he was taking home. It was a little hard to concentrate...

"Marina."

"Original...You got a last name?"

"I belong to the Diamond family."

Dean let out a short laugh; there was something amusing about that, that he just couldn't put his finger on.

 

 

     When they got home, Dean was uncomfortably wet, but Marina seemed not to care at all. She was a mermaid, though.

"Okay, I'll uh...show you to your room. We've had a mermaid here before, luckily. He was injured and needed some...rehabilitation, as it were. Sharks, you know."

"Hate them," Marina responded, "But they do taste really good."

"Right...Okay, follow me."

 

 

 

         They headed downstairs and Dean lead Marina into their spare, mermaid related room. "So...this was his room, when he was here. He kinda picked out the decor. There's a bed, and a pool so uh...make yourself comfortable. And _don't_ fuck with anything down here, capiche?"

"You have my word....I think I'll just head to bed."

 

 

         Before Dean could say anything, Marina was nude and crawling into bed.

"Goodnight, Dean."

"Yeah, that's...goodnight, Marina," Dean said, rushing out of the room before he had to stare at her nudity anymore. He had a feeling if he remained in that room, he may do something he'd come to regret. Though he did find her lack of nipples odd, as any mermaid he'd seen had nipples. Was it a mutation? Did she lose her nipples in a fight?

 

 

       Dean was just going to go to bed. He should probably tell Sam about their new house guest, but he saw no trace of him and he figured he was asleep. The full moon was getting close, and Dean figured Sam was getting all the sleep in he could. It took a lot out of him the following day...

 

 

         It was Dean's turn to get needlessly naked... This whole family slept naked. So, he guessed there was no difference with Marina doing it too. He was about to find that this wasn't true...

 

 

      Specifically, it was that morning after Sam had made burnt waffles for the both of them. Marina headed through the kitchen, unclothed as she had been the night before, and Sam promptly stopped breathing as a piece of waffle lodged it's self in his bronchial tubes.

"Marina, Christ!" Dean shouted, as she headed through the room. She waved him off and kept walking.

"Dean..." Sam said, finally beginning to recover from the foreign object in his lungs. "You mind telling me why there's a nude mermaid in our kitchen?"

"Work, Sam," Dean said with a sigh. "She knows about or little mystery faerie. But she wouldn't tell me shit unless I took her home."

"And you're cool with that?"

"No, I'm not. But there was that stupid pact that goes back a million years and if I would've left her, she would've died... Said there's infection in her colony. Mermaids are good, usually, so I'm hoping this one is, too..."

"Why doesn't she have nipples?"

"Wondered that myself...I'm going to go talk to her when I'm done. If she's gotta stay she's gotta pull her weight." 

 

 

         Dean found that she'd discovered their pool, which was a lot larger than the one she had in her room. "Marina! We gotta talk."

 

 

"Yes, Dean?"

"Okay, first off, if you're gonna be hanging around here you've gotta put those nippleless titties away. That's not normal around here, alright? We don't just walk around naked. It's weird."

"Noted, sorry."

"Second of all, you gotta pull your weight around here. It's time to start telling me what you know."

"Can I get out first? I don't like craning my neck. Nice dick though. The no underwear look really suits you." 

"Jesus Christ, what is wrong with you?"

 

 

             So Dean managed to get the perverse mermaid out of the pool and into some clothes, but that was only part of the deal.

"So...tell me about this faerie."

 

"Well, like I said, he's got these big horns..." Marina said, gesturing towards her head. "I'm almost not sure if he's a faerie. If it wasn't for the wings..."

"Have you talked to him?"

"No...just seen him around. He hangs out around the islands. I think he has a home inside of that light house. There's something peculiar about it...He seems okay during the day, but at night he leaves and he gets aggressive. I watched him behead a dog with his bare hands and drink the blood..."

"And you didn't think to stop him?!"

"Oh no, I'm not getting into that. What do you think, I have a death wish?"

"Anything else you can tell me about him...?"

"Not that I know of...Other than his aggression, his mutation, and his dick, there's nothing remarkable about him."

"Can you stop with the dick talk, please...?"

"Right...so, that may be all you have to go on, right now. I'm sorry I can't be of much help. If I think of anything, I'll be sure to tell you."

 

     Afterwards, he spoke to Sam about his findings, who was not very happy about the whole deal.

"Are we doing the right thing, Dean...?" Sam asked, nervously. "I mean, we don't know anything about this girl...Are you sure she's telling the truth?"

"I don't like it either, Sam...I mean, I really don't like it. She's freakin' me out. She's a huge perv. I guess if I ever wanted to fuck a mermaid...But anyway, what she says matches up with what I've heard. Apparently he's pretty dangerous...at night, for some reason. I gotta get rid of this thing, Sam."

"Let me guess...you're gonna bring it here, right?"

"I mean, we've had worse shit up in that tower. If we can't figure out why he's being a dick, I'm gonna cut the fucker's head off and call it a day. And as much as I hate it, we need money, Sam. We haven't had a job in months... I mean, yeah, we live in a nice ass inherited castle, but that don't put food on the table unless we're gonna eat the marble."

"Right...guess you're right, Dean. I'm just a little skeptical."

"Believe me...so am I, and I hate it as much as you do, but it's gotta be done."

 

 


	2. Black, White, and Shades of Grey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive werewolf sam they get really fucked up in the face when they transform i can't help it

 

             It was raining again the morning Dean returned to the bay. It had been raining constantly it seemed. No kind of weather to row a boat in, but he was doing this.

 

          It was still raining by the time Dean got to the island. The grass was slick with mud and climbing the hill was no easy task.

 

 

      The lighthouse was huge and looming above him, but other than the light it almost looked abandoned.

 

 

 

        Unfortunately, when he got inside, the place was completely empty, but there was evidence of people having been there, and some sort of struggle. There was blood on some of the floors, and a few broken bottles. Someone had definitely been here, but they were gone now...Did this faerie know he was looking for him?

 

 

         Dean headed over to the island opposite of the one containing the light house, hoping perhaps he was there. He found nothing at first, but did find a nice mushroom.

 

 

 

      No sign of anything near the the Celtic-esque ruins... But as he was about to give up, he heard a strange splashing sound off the side of the island. Maybe it was another mermaid, and maybe they could help. Maybe _they_ had seen something. He drew the line at one mermaid in his house, though. No matter what they said, he wasn't taking in another. There just wasn't room.

 

 

        Dean rushed off to the edge of the shore, not expecting to really find a huge payoff.

 

 

 

      But what he found was definitely useful. It was him...the faerie he was looking for. He had the horns, the wings, the claws...the dick. He didn't look aggressive, though. He looked scared. Dean had a feeling the faerie knew he was being hunted. Especially when he suddenly jolted out of the water, shoving Dean aside and onto the ground as he bolted off into the trees.

 

        But Dean was faster, not able to shoot him but he was able to hit him with a spell. It knocked him right out of the air, landing him hard on the ground and immediately knocking him unconscious. Dean let out a breath. He got him... Dean thought this might be a lot harder than it ended up being... Time to get him home...

 

 

       The faerie was still knocked out by the time he got home, which was near night time. He couldn't get a word out of him... He guessed he'd go talk to Sam.

 

 

      Okay, no, fuck that. Maybe the faerie had something to say... It was night time now, obviously with Sam's terrifying, but usual change. Dean was gonna see if what everyone said was true. Did this guy really become violent after nightfall?

 

 

     When Dean returned to the tower, it was bathed in moonlight; the only source of light in the room, as they put no lights in the room for the sake of it being a prison. The faerie was just standing from the bed, at first looking somewhat startled and cautious. But that changed faster than he could imagine.

 

 

      Dean didn't expect to be tackled by a naked faerie, with his thighs around his waist and his dick on his crotch, but this was not the time for arousal. He had been attacked. The faerie knocked him on the ground, growled at him in such a feral way that he didn't seem any sort of human. It was practically primal screaming, deep and rough like he'd spend the last hundred or so years smoking heavily, or getting continuously fucked and hoarse, but that wasn't something Dean wanted to think about. He grabbed Dean by the shirt and slammed his had back onto the stone. He felt a splitting pain through his skull, but manage to kick him off, long enough to crawl away.

 

 

           His back and his head was killing him as he stood, and the faerie stood behind him almost proud of his efforts. Dean was getting the fuck out. He wasn't getting anything out of the guy; not tonight, at least. He was hurt...

 

 

     Fuck that guy. Seriously, fuck that guy. What the hell was his problem? If he didn't change his tune soon he was going to end up mounted. On his wall.

 

 

    Dean was just going to eat burnt Mac and Cheese angrily and go to bed sore...

 

 

       Dean awoke early the next morning, remembering he had a prisoner to interrogate. He was probably hungry, too. Dean always felt a little like a pussy when he gave in and fed the prisoners. But he couldn't just starve them. He was going to smack the shit out of him if he tried that again, and he wasn't going to come in nice either. No, he didn't deserve that after last night.

 

 

      He barged in with guns blazing and evidently scared the shit out of him.

"Listen here, you little shit, you try that again and I will mount your head on my wall, you get me?!"

"I'm sorry!" the faerie shouted, finally sounding like a human. His voice was still deep and rough, but cracking with fear momentarily.

"You better start talkin'. I know you know why you're here and you know what happens to you if you don't shape the fuck up."

 

"Please, tell me your name first so I may properly address you."

"It's Dean," he said, sounding irritated still.

"Dean...I cannot tell you much. It is just...something I cannot do. I become aggressive at night. It is...something I dislike. It is something that may even subside. But I will tell you this...if you return me, I will kill again because I cannot control myself."

Dean shifted on his feet in irritation. "That's not good enough, uh...your name?"

"Castiel..."

"That isn't good enough, Castiel. I'm not finished with you...but I brought you something to eat."

"This is what you get, you understand? You start cooperating and you'll get fed regularly."

"Dean...I don't think you understand. I cannot cooperate like you ask me to."

 

 

    When Dean returned after Castiel had finished, he had some things to talk to him about.

"Okay, so if you're not gonna cooperate with me directly, you're gonna have to wear some clothes, alright?"

 

"I come with what I have, Dean...I live free and nude in nature."

"Yeah, okay..."

 

 

"Okay, I'm gonna _find_ you some clothes then, alright? Wear them." 

 

 

        Dean went to his dresser first, but then realized he didn't really want to give Castiel his clothes... He didn't have many. Maybe some extra shoes; that was it. Sam had an excess...

 

 

      He found Sam downstairs taking a nap, but Dean woke him from it as he entered. He decided to sit next to him to talk to him.

 

"Sam...I know it's that...day of the month and everything, but I gotta ask you for a favor."

"It's not a period, Dean...I just feel like shit. What do you want?" 

"Can I borrow some of your clothes?"

"What...? Why?"

"You know that faerie I was after? Got him in the tower...He's naked. So naked... Has no clothes and it' really awkward tryin' to interrogate a guy with his dick hangin' out. Real distracting..."

"You don't have any clothes?"

"Not a lot, Sam, and you know that. C'mon Sam, I know you got some shit you don't wear anymore."

"Yeah, yeah, go look in my drawer..."

 

 

     Dean returned with clothes in toe, ready to clothe the nude faerie.

 

 

     Dean watched as Castiel dressed, and saw that the clothes he wore were way too big for him. The shirt hung off him and the pants were incredibly baggy; the only thing that fit were shoes, and those were Deans. The thing Dean found suspicious was that he reached beneath his sleeve and pulled off the bracer he had on one wrist, throwing it over to the bed.

"Is this...sufficient?"

"Better..." Dean said, not asking about the bracer at the moment. Maybe it just didn't fit comfortably underneath his sleeve. "So...start answering questions. Why are you so violent at night? How can we fix this?" 

 

 

 "There are things I cannot say, Dean..." Castiel said, and Dean watched as the faerie tugged at his necklace, thinking maybe it was a nervous habit. "Not...without a direct question. Not without the right ones."

"And what are those questions?"

"I cannot tell you."

"Why?"

"...That question is too simple, and therefor, I cannot answer it. I'm sorry, Dean. Truly."

"So...what am I supposed to do with you? If I can't reform you...you know what happens, Castiel. I'm sure you've figured that out."

"Dean I...I cannot leave. It is too dangerous."

"So what, you want free room and board in our house after being some kind of criminal? You attacked me, last night, Cas-, I'm gonna call you Cas, it's easier."

"Dean I...I cannot tell you why I _must_ stay here, but I must. I did not mean to attack you. I must warn you to not speak to me after nightfall. After that point, I am...unstable."

"I'm gonna get to the bottom of this..." Dean said leaving the room. Maybe he could figure something out...

 

 

         He headed down into the basement, where he kept most things magic. Including the mirror. Unfortunately, the mirror spoke in riddles...

"Alright mirror, got a question for you."

"For the answers that you seek, in rhyming phrases you must speak. Rules there are, as you have been told. Failing to follow them will give you the shoulder, cold."

"Do we really have to do this every time? It makes half the shit you say useless."

"Rules," was all the mirror said, narrowing it's hollow eyes at him.

Dean only groaned. He felt so stupid. He shouldn't have even gotten this dumb, half useless mirror.

"A faerie, mysterious, who refuses to speak...Reveal to me the secrets that he keep..s. Keeps."

"Good enough..." The mirror said, going black.

"Yeah you can say shit normally, but I can't..."

"His secrets kept, in lips that have been sealed. Inside of wounds that cannot be healed. He speaks to questions appropriately asked, answers only to those up to the task. The mystery of his evil lies within trysts; the answers to your question is all in the wrist."

With that, the mirror went black again, apparently done servicing him. Okay, so...that didn't really help. Dean would keep it in mind, but he looked into other methods.

 

         Truth serum, truth serum...where was that truth serum. Way too advanced for his ass, with ingredients he had no idea how to find. Dean was new to alchemy and potion making. He knew some, but not enough. Maybe he could butter him up, or something...

 

 

Faeries liked honey, right? Or something like that. He needed to harvest that honey anyway...

 

Dean spent the night trying to figure out the answer to this riddle. It'd be a lot easier to just kill the fucker, but he seemed kind of innocent in this whole thing...Something weird was going on. He fell asleep early that morning on the couch, too tired to get up to bed. 

 

 

    Since Dean was asleep, Sam went up that morning to see what was going on.

"Uh..um, so...I thought you had clothes."

"Sorry, give me a minute...Was sleeping."

Castiel got dressed very quickly, trying to keep part of himself hidden by angle. It made Sam suspicious and he decide to ask.

"Any reason why you're trying to hide half your body?"

"I wasn't hiding...Who are you...?"

"Sam. You are?"

"Castiel...Sam, I hate to ask but I..I am so very hungry. I was only fed a small salad yesterday morning and I really need food."

 

"Yeah, sure. And then I want to talk to you, alright?"

"Yes, I will try to respond accordingly, to the best of my ability..."

 

 

        Sam went downstairs to prepare some food, where Dean found him.

"Dude...what are you doing?" Dean asked, sounding a little slurred.

"Making breakfast...? Are you drunk?"

"No just...tired as hell." Dean said, wiping a hand over his face. "I was up all night. I can't get Cas to answer my questions. I don't know if he just won't or he...can't. Couldn't even get the mirror to help me."

"Mirror isn't usually helpful though, Dean."

"Yeah but...I feel like if he could tell me the mirror would just tell me he was lying. It's almost like he's got a curse... The mirror couldn't even get past it."

 "I'm going to go bring this to him. You're starving him..."

"I am not..."

 

      Sam brought him the pancakes and he immediately began eating.

"So, any reason why Dean was up all night trying to get you to talk? Why don't you just talk to him? You seem like a good guy, Cas...What happened?"

"Things just...happen," Castiel said, pulling at his necklace slightly.

"That thing bothering you? Why don't you just take it off?"

"No, it's fine...it's fine."

 

 

        When Sam got back, after giving Castiel a book to keep himself busy with, he ran into Dean.

"I don't think he's at fault here, Dean. I mean, he's either a really, really good faker or he's telling the truth. Whatever truth he's telling, anyway...Maybe we should just, I don't know...let him go. I feel bad for the guy."

"He beat the shit out of me, Sam!" Dean retorted. "We can't let him go, and he doesn't _want_ to go. He said he can't go home or it will happen again. I think he _wants_ to be locked away. He told me not to talk to him after nightfall. Evidently, he gets crazy."

"Okay...so, what did the mirror say?"

"Shit, uh...something about wounds? Sealed lips? Something about a tryst and uh...'all in the wrist'. Tryst is like, I don't know...sex, right? Does this have somethin' to do with jerkin' off? I don't get it..."

"All in the wrist...?" Sam said, looking off into the distance as he thought. "Maybe it's... _his_ wrist. He was hiding one side from me today, Dean."

"...His wrist. Yeah, he had a wrist band on. Took it off when I gave him...long sleeves. You notice anything else weird?"

"Sometimes he pulls on his necklace...I don't know what triggers it. Maybe he's just uncomfortable, but he says he's fine."

"...Yeah. Thanks, Sam. I'm gonna get to the bottom of this..."

 

 

       Dean headed in, finding Castiel on the bed.

"Cas...get up."

 

 

"Alright, Cas...Sam told me you were hiding something. I got a feeling it's your wrist. You got anything you wanna tell me?"

"What? No...My wrist is fine."

"You had that wrist brace on..."

"It was just something I wear. It's not comfortable under the shirt."

"Well, you won't mind if you look, do you then?"

"Dean..." Castiel said nervously, as Dean shoved the sleeve up on his arm. There was nothing there; just pale skin. But he realized it was the wrong wrist...He rolled the other sleeve up and couldn't help but gasp at what he found. His wrist was covered in bruises and black veins. Various puncture marks stabbed into his skin and damaging the trails of veins beneath.

"What...what is this? You some kinda druggy? That why you're such a bitch at night? Can't get your fix in or it...it wears off or something?"

"That makes no sense...If I were a "druggy", then I would be irritated now..."

"So why'd you do this to yourself, Cas?"

"It's not me..."

"...Who?"

"...Him."

"Him...? Who's him?"

"I can't...I can't tell you that, Dean." Castiel said, again reaching up to pull at the strings of his necklace. There was something up with that necklace.

"Let me see that thing, Cas..." Dean said, reaching up to grip at the strings. But Castiel quickly backed away, covering his neck with his hands. "Dean...no. Please. You can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I can't tell you." Castiel said hopelessly. "Your brother, he has a curse, doesn't he?" Castiel said, suddenly tugging at the necklace again, looking at Dean hopelessly.

"...Yeah. Yeah, he has a curse...He's a werewolf. What's that got to do with anything?" Dean asked, suddenly feeling like the pieces were starting to come through.

Castiel didn't answer, only looked at him sadly. His hands coming to drift from the strings of his necklace. 

"Cas..." Dean sighed, looking at the ground. "This...this ain't right. I see that now. I got a deal for you, okay? Come with me."

 

 

      Dean lead the faerie out of the cell, down the ladder and to the third floor where a spare room sat. It was decorated similarly to the fae aesthetic, conveniently. 

"You...you're gonna stay here, alright? Stay on _this_ floor. I'm gonna block off the stairs and lock the door to the balcony so you stay up here. I'm gonna try not to starve you...This ain't your fault, is it?" Dean asked. Castiel only shook his head sadly. "There's a bathroom near the stairs...Make use of it, obviously. Get some rest, Cas..."

 

 

 


	3. Uncaged Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore the lack of pubes present in this story  
> I have just recently discovered that there is a mod that allows pubic hair  
> If I can get it working there will be pubes in the next installment and it should make shit look a lot less weird  
> Unfortunately I cannot provide any explanation as to why it wasn't present earlier  
> So you're just gonna have to pretend it is...

 

         The next day, sometime around afternoon, Dean finally found Sam and decided to talk to him. He had left Castiel something to eat without really saying anything to him, still trying to figure out what the hell was going on. He thought maybe he'd talk to Sam about it...

"Okay Sam...I think I'm gonna need your help on this one. First off, I moved him to that other room...I hate to be the bleeding heart here, but he really seems innocent in this whole thing...and he can't talk to me. Something's up with that necklace but he _freaked_ out when I tried to touch it. And the wrist thing? It's covered in bruises and track marks. Every time he gets weird and won't answer me he tugs at his necklace and I think...I think he's trying to tell me something without actually saying it, because he _can't_ say it."

"You think we've ever dealt with something like this before...? The whole necklace thing? Maybe it's cursed?"

"...I think it is. He...changed the subject, asked if you were cursed and then tugged the necklace. I think he's trying to tell me it's cursed."

"He didn't have the thing on when he was sleeping when I barged in on him, in the nude, but he put it on pretty quickly after he woke up."

"...So he can take it off, but he doesn't? I wonder why..."

"Maybe he can only take it off when he's sleeping, or going to sleep?"

"Maybe...But what is it doing to him? Why _can't_ he tell us anything? Maybe we can look into this. I'll check the library and see if we've got any notes on it. I mean, we've dealt with cursed objects before. Maybe this is something we've seen before...We do so much shit though, it's hard to remember anything. And you, talk to Marina. Maybe _she_ knows something. Maybe we can figure out a way to get this thing off him for good. I think Cas is actually the victim in this. Maybe someone pulling the strings..."

"But why?"

"I don't know...Maybe we've stumbled onto something bigger than just an angry faerie."

 

 

       So, Dean went a-huntin' through the books, hoping they'd written something down or at least they had a book on it.

 

 

      This left Sam to talk to Marina. He really didn't know what Marina could tell him, but maybe her being present in the supernatural world, outside of their home, could be an advantage.

"Marina...Got a question for you," Sam said, after entering her room. "You saw Cas-, I mean, the faerie, before, right...?"

"His name is Cas...?"

"Castiel...he's locked upstairs. Do you remember seeing...a necklace on him, or something?"

"Yeah, I think he was wearing one when I saw him..."

"So...do you know anything about a necklace that...stops you from talking?"

 

 

"Hmm...I'm not sure. I spend most of my time in the water and around those islands...There's not much that I know about cursed objects, other than those prevalent in our own society... None of which involve cursed _necklaces_."

"Okay...Have you seen anything _suspicious_ , then?"

"Let me think... Well, there is a fairly dangerous area near where I used to live. It's infested with sharks. In an attempt to save my clan, I went there, hearing legend of something that could cure our infection. But I could find nothing, and it was too dangerous to linger. But while I was there, I saw a metal box quickly drift down from the surface. I think it may have had a padlock on it...But it could have been anything. It could've been an accident...It could have been some pour sap dropping his engagement ring in the water after a failed question pop. Who knows what it was...?"

"I'll keep that in mind, if I can ever figure out what's up with this weird necklace..."

"Is there anything special about it...?"

"It's got a key on it, I think. But that could just be decorative, for all I know."

"So, now that that's out of the way, I have a question. Your brother apparently has a nice dick, what about you?"

"Oh my God, Marina, you have no shame..."

 

 

        The rest of the day went badly. Or rather, it had no productivity. Dean spent all day looking through those books, joined by Sam who found nothing either. Eventually, Sam headed off to bed, but Dean couldn't sleep. He needed _something_ to distract himself from all these questions in his mind. Generally, he didn't have these problems. It was a lot easier to just reform someone, or kill them, but it wasn't so easy this time. It made Dean nervous and that meant he couldn't stop thinking about it. So he made a hasty, strange decision. He decided he wanted to add something to the pool house...

 

       Marina wasn't leaving anytime soon, and he knew she was some kind of thing that needed water, so maybe she would like something heated and large. Hell, so would Dean...

 

 

     So, using his magic, he conjured up something up similar to what they would call a 'Hot Tub' in the modern world, though it worked a little differently. The water was heated immediately when stepped into by a system of magic in it's insides. That was the good thing about being a witch. If he wanted something added to the house, he could just do it right then, and there. It didn't solve all of his problems, though. For instance, he couldn't conjure food. It always went really bad. Dean didn't want any part of conjuring up something that looked like food but could still crawl off his plate. That was scary as hell... 

 

 

 

     Using his magic wiped him though, and he felt sore all over. Conveniently there was a nice, wet heat source right there... Dean didn't get to sleep until sunrise again.

 

 

       Dean slept incredibly late, and when he woke up it was nearly night time. He couldn't find any trace of Sam, and he really didn't want to deal with Marina, so he decided to head up to Castiel's room to make sure he'd gotten food.

Oddly enough, he was asleep on the couch, when he had a bed right around the corner.

 

 

    Conveniently, he woke up after he'd come in.

"Hey Cas, just wondering if you got anything to eat today."

"Yeah, a little bit. I'm not very hungry. I feel very ill..."

"You got a cold or something?"

"Withdrawl..." Castiel said, simply. "It's...wearing off. So is the aggression."

"Let me ask you a few things..." Dean said, sitting down on the couch. "I know you can't talk about it...but I'm going to try to get around it, and see what you can answer." 

"So when this...whatever wears off, you think I can let you back into society?"

"I already said no, Dean...Unfortunately, it is now your responsibility to make sure I do not kill again. It is beyond my control if I leave this house, you must understand that. Unless you kill me, but I really hope that you can see I'm innocent in this, and I do not deserve to be killed. I will do whatever I can to help around here when it...wears off, if you will please just _not_ release me into the valley again."

 

      Dean groaned. They already had a damn mermaid stuck in their house. Technically, they _had_ the room. Marina and Castiel both had their own rooms, but he was still suspicious about _both_ of them.

"We'll figure this out, Cas..."

"There is one thing I must tell you, but I must be brief about it. When I was alone, and aggressive, I created three animals to be my only friends. My life was one of extreme loneliness. Because I created them, they are drawn to me. They are coming...very close, actually. Two will come to me, but Abnarok will not. You will know them when you see them. They are unlike any you have seen before. I regret to add anymore to your household but they do not require much care. In fact you may find Abnarok quite useful...Perhaps even Nova and Nubia."

 

 

            Suddenly, Castiel stood from his seat on the couch.

"You need to go, Dean. I'm sure you realize the sun is setting."

 

 

      Dean spent a lot of time downstairs, looking through the books briefly again before deciding to visit Impala. She had a steady supply of hay and water, but sometimes it needed to be replenished, and Dean hadn't been out there in a few days. It was then that he saw something strange beside his trusty steed. Another horse, but...glowing. Was this what Castiel was talking about? He said Dean would know them when he saw them...And it made sense that this was probably Abnarok. A horse certainly wouldn't be caught inside.

 

 

     Dean was fascinated, if not a little intimidated. He could see, as he got closer, that Abnarok not only floated, it also wasn't just a horse. It was apparently some kind of unicorn. They were not at all common, though he knew of their existence. Clearly, this one was not normal. It was probably one of a kind, since Castiel apparently created it.

 

       As he got closer, he could see Abnarok was male, and he just hoped he didn't get gored with his horn....

 

 

 

      To get Abnarok to trust him, he fed him a treat after letting him sniff him. He felt really warm; almost hot, unlike Impala. Dean could see swirling bits of energy moving through Abnarok's body, and he wasn't quite sure what that was about. Abnarok was a little skittish, but he seemed like a good horse. They could use another horse... Impala was their only one. But he still had Impala to take care of, and he gave her a carrot before checking to make sure she was still good on food and water. The hay would need replenished soon, but it was okay for a little while longer.

 

 

         Another night of sleeplessness sent Dean into waking up around the afternoon times, but he did manage to check on Castiel, who was surrounded with a glowing aura of light and two suspicious looking animals, who Dean assumed was what Castiel spoke of.

 

"Uh...what's with the blue stuff?"

"It is called an aura of soothing. I am trying to soothe my stomach...and ignore it by reading."

"That the book Sam gave you?" Dean asked, suddenly feeling slightly calm. "What is it, even?"

"Yeah...It's a book on gardening. Not typically an entertaining read, but I enjoy nature...I thought, perhaps, maybe I would be able to garden some time. I notice you have an empty space outside, seemingly designated for one, but there is nothing there. Would you like me to create one?"

"...Not now. But uh, I came to ask you a few questions. First off, have you eaten?"

"Not hungry..." Castiel mumbled, "But, no, I haven't."

 

    Dean sat down on the couch, almost immediately crowded by an oddly pulsing, red cat.

"Who is this?"

"Her name is Nova..."

"And the dog?"

"Nubia."

Dean nodded, trying to make light conversation first before just barging in. Maybe if he got Castiel comfortable, he  _might_ talk, but doubtedly. Worth a try... 

 

 

"So, you said you made these...What did you make them out of?"

"Abnarok is made from faerie fire. Nova is...well, this may be the wrong time to tell you, as you are holding her...she's made from my blood. It is why the light pulses from her."

"...Oh." Dean said, feeling a little weirded out. It was a little weird touching her, now. She didn't actually feel like much. Dean couldn't begin to describe the sensation.

"Nubia is a ...well, it is a bit hard to describe. Faeries can use our power to freeze things. She is made of water frozen by faerie magic. She will not melt, don't worry."

 

        Dean was done actually making small talk, but he was trying to think of a way to approach the situation so that it seemed he was. Asking a general question, that might enlighten him to what was wrong with this faerie.

"Can you tell me a little about your species?"

"You've never seen a faerie before...?"

"Of course I have, but you don't look at all normal."

Castiel was thinking hard, and Dean thought that maybe he found out what he was trying to do. Maybe he was trying to find a way for Dean to help him.

 

"Faeries are very complex... For instance, their DNA can be changed when other things are introduced into their blood," he said, looking at him hopefully, but his sudden change of motion and disposal of book frightened Nova off of Dean's lap, and...into the table. Quite literally.

 

"For instance, if one was to introduce...dragon's blood into a faerie, it might mutate them in...strange ways."

 

 

"Why would someone want to do that?" Dean asked, bewildered and hoping Castiel could answer him.

 

"Nefarious purposes," Castiel said, looking a little upset that he couldn't quite come out and say what he meant.

"Okay so...if a... _faerie_ is injected with dragon's blood, does it make them a dragon?"

"No...it just mutates them. It makes them look...different. I-...they, have no particular powers of any dragon, but...it causes mutation."

"So, would this make a  _faerie..._ angry and aggressive, and would the changes go away?"

"It does not...and they would not. Faeries...they um," Castiel said, rubbing his hands along his pants. "Faeries have...estrus. _But_...if our hormones are tampered with, to create excess estrus, it loses it's meaning. It causes aggression instead of arousal."

"And if the hormones were no longer tampered with...the aggression would go away?"

"Essentially, yes. But...the body goes through a withdrawal period. It causes illness..."

"...Good talk, Cas. I'm gonna get you some soup..."

"Thank you, Dean."

 

 

       Dean went downstairs, fully intent on getting Castiel some soup, but he heard a strange rushing noise from the bathroom. Despite the fact that Castiel's soothing aura had seemed to follow Dean, he was immediately irritated to find the sink was spewing water and flooding the bathroom.

 

 

       He groaned and got himself soaked in the process of trying to fix it.

"Sam!" he shouted, just hoping he'd hear it. Fortunately, he was close by, so Dean asked if he'd make the ailing faerie upstairs some soup while he fixed this stupid sink. Dean was starting to feel suspicious, with himself though. Castiel was...different from the rest of the criminals he caught. But was he really? Dean felt off. He felt a little too caring, a little too understanding, a little too patient, and a little too nice...and he wasn't sure if that was right. Dean wasn't known for being the best guy around. He shouldn't be this damn nice to someone who had been out killing. But he had a soft spot in his heart for the guy that he really wished he could fill with cement. He did not _need_ to get any kind of close to this thing. But in a way, he couldn't _help_ but feel sorry for them. It should be obvious that Castiel was the victim in this, but part of Dean didn't want to accept it. He just wanted to distance himself... He almost felt ashamed that he had been so patient. If it were any other beast he would have slammed them against the wall and pressed them for answers, and then let Sam deal with the touchy feely reformy crap, because he had a far softer hard than Dean, but that's not what was happening now. And he probably shouldn't be thinking of this trying to fix the sink, but it was happening.

 

 

 

      Back on the end of things that did not involve denial, self pity, and internal struggle, Sam was coming to deliver soup to Castiel.

 

 

    Which Castiel ate with slight displeasure.

"I hear you're feeling kind of shitty..."

"I am..." Castiel responded, staring down at his soup in displeasure. "But...for his, and your sake, I will attempt to eat this."

"You're not hungry at all?"

"There are specific reasons I am not, but no...Perhaps you should speak to your brother about this when the two of you talk again."

"Will do, Cas."

 


	4. Aura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: sim sex is kinda awkward and involves mild body warping because the game isn't supposed to do this since it is a T-rated game. Thank god for mods but it's not always perfect. So sometimes it a little more awkward and weird than sexy...  
> On that note, this chapter is quite NSFW   
> Also idk wtf happened with that necklace. You'll see it when you see it.

 

       Almost a week had passed, with not much happening. Dean had been leaving Castiel meals but the two of them hadn't done much speaking. He mainly spent much of his time with Sam. Sam had been told what Dean had learned, but lately they hadn't been studying up on his case quite as much. A rogue werewolf had begun terrorizing the valley, but after a week they finally had brought him down. There had been no hope for him. He was far too gone. But still, Dean didn't bother to spend much time with the faerie. Castiel had begun to wonder why he'd suddenly become so distant. But he had more things to worry about. He still felt very ill, although the aggression was waning.

 

 

      His withdrawal certainly wasn't wearing off as fast as he'd like, though.

 

 

 

     When he left the bathroom, he found Sam waiting for him.

"Feeling better...?"

"Not really."

"I've got a proposition for you, Cas..." Sam said, stepping forward a little. "You sick of being stuck in the house yet?"

"A little..."

"Well, I need your help. The cold is coming and it's the last chance we get to go harvest the community garden. You want to come with me?"

"Am I allowed...?"

"As long as you don't run off..We feel like you're trustworthy enough."

 

 

     It was the first time Castiel had really headed through the house. He'd seen nothing but his rooms and what lead to them. The both of them read Impala, though Castiel said he probably could have read Abnarok. Sam wasn't going to take that chance...

"So, why isn't Dean helping us?"

"He, uh...he doesn't really want to be...around you."

"Have I done something wrong?"

"Dean is...Dean..." Sam said, trying to find the right words. "He doesn't like to get attached. Especially since you're kind of a...criminal. I think it bothers him how lenient he is on you. He likes you...and he doesn't like that he likes you. So he's been avoiding you...Make sense?"

"I suppose..." Castiel said, though he sounded a little hurt.

 

 

"So, as you can see, leaves are falling. I heard you like to work with gardens. Thought maybe you'd like this."

"It is nice to get out of the house...As I said before, to Dean anyway...I would be open to starting a garden at your home."

Sam and Castiel didn't do much speaking while they worked, but they were incredibly distracted by it.

 

        By the time they had taken most of the produce, it was night. It was almost normal, but then Sam realized that it was _indeed_ night, and Castiel wasn't murdering him.

"Cas..." Sam said suddenly. "It's...nightfall."

"You're right..." Castiel responded.

 

"Maybe we should get you home...like, right now. Maybe it's late?"

"...No, I think it's gone. I agree, we should get home but I think...perhaps, the aggression is gone. I have no desire to senselessly maim."

 

 

      But Dean certainly wasn't happy with either of them when they got home...

 

"Where the hell have you guys been?! It's way past nightfall!"

"Yes, Dean, I realize...but we lost track of time. But as you can see, I am not killing and maiming..."

"But you couldn't have known that. The two of you need to be more careful with this shit. Sam, I'm not happy with you."

"Don't you understand? I'm cured, Dean. You don't need to fear me anymore. But I suppose if you want I will lock myself in my room again..."

"Wait, wait..." Dean said, looking to the door behind Castiel briefly. He pulled out his wand, pointed at the door and sent a burst of energy at it.

"You uh...I'm gonna give you a trial run, okay? I'm warding all the doors against faeries. You ain't gettin' out if you try. I'm gonna let you out tonight, and we'll see how this goes. But one fuck up- _one,_ and your ass is goin' straight back upstairs, you understand?"

"The statement was quite self explanatory."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Cas. Just...don't go snoopin' into shit you don't need to, okay? You may not be hyped up on aggression but you are still a guest in this house and some shit is just considered rude. Don't go rifling through suspicious drawers. You spill something, you clean it up. Don't...I don't know, pee on the floor..."

"I don't pee on floors..."

"Yeah, okay well...be good, Cas."

 

 

       Dean disappeared into the house for a while, mainly to the bathroom, but he decided that after a somewhat stressful night of waiting for his brother and their prisoner, he wanted a nice relaxing hot soak.

Castiel seemed to have found it...Well, he wasn't going to let that stop him.

 

 

    He stripped down to his underwear and slipped into the water.

"Cas...gotta ask, what's with the...stuff?"

"It...it means I am warm," Castiel responded, almost nervously. It was drifting over to Dean, and he wasn't quite sure what this meant, but he tried to ignore it.

"So...your aggression is gone."

"Do you see me trying to kill you?"

"I suppose not, but that red aura is a little bit alarming..."

 

Castiel moved over to where Dean was sitting, via some very complex junk hiding.

"Personal space, Cas..." Dean said.

"Look, if we are going to talk, I would rather be closer and not yelling at you from the other side of the room."

"I mean, we don't really have to talk if you don't want to..."

"...Sam said you've been avoiding me." Castiel said, suddenly changing the subject. "And to be honest, that hurts me a little. If you do not want me to kill again, I must become a stay in this house. I am beginning to think I am becoming an inconvenience, and you would rather have me dead than becoming a burden to your household. Because it is too much of an inconvenience to get close to a criminal."

"What do you mean "close"...?"

Castiel sighed, drifting into the water a little.

"Look, Cas you're...not really an inconvenience, but this is weird for me, okay? I don't get close to people. I have my brother, and that's it. Marina lives here because she bribed me and because she'd die, but I don't like her much and we don't really talk. To be honest...It's not right for me to be so...nice to you, and that's just what keeps happening. When I figure out how to get you from killing out there, you don't have to stay here. You're gonna leave and I don't want us to be close when that happens. Understand?"

"So, you ignore me because you don't want to like me..."

"It's not like that, you're...you're a good guy, Cas."

 

There was an awkward silence between the two of them, and Dean started feeling a little weird. A little relaxed, a little hot...and then Castiel did something he didn't expect.

 

      Castiel wrapped his arm around Dean's shoulders, and for a second, Dean went to pull his hand away...

 

 

     But then this was happening. And Dean should really be pulling away but it felt right, and he certainly wasn't moving. Shit, he had some really nice lips. Lips he shouldn't be thinking about, but that...that was nice.

Castiel suddenly pulled away, dragging himself out of the tub and revealing that he was, in fact, completely nude. "See you around, Dean." he said, heading off to wherever.

"Yeah...s-see ya," Dean said, a little ashamed by the slight stutter.

 

 

       He headed to bed, feeling like everything that had happened was completely normal. But the moment he woke up the next day, he remembered and realized that this wasn't right at all.

He made out with Cas. No...no, _noooo,_ and no! Color him officially freaked out.

 

 

       He spent half the day conjuring apples in the living room to keep his mind off things.

 

"Dean!" Sam yelled suddenly, appearing in the door way.

 

"I've been listening to you conjure apples in here for the last five hours, what the hell is your deal?!"

"Nothing, Sam."

"Dude, I know you conjure apples when you have issues."

"I do _not_. I'm just making apples."

"You've got to have like, 50 apples. You don't need that many apples."

"Alright, look... Cas and I were in the hot tub last night, and I don't know, he fucking kissed me and I just went for it. It just happened...And I didn't stop. It was nice, and then I woke up this morning like, "What the fuck," because, that isn't me, Sam! I mean, you know me! I'm a one-night stand kinda guy! I fuck girls I barely know and don't talk to them again because that's just _how it works._ I shouldn't be fuckin' around with Cas. I don't _want_ to. He lives in the damn house, Sam. I mean he's cute but would I kiss him? Probably not. But did I? Yes. And that shit isn't me. I don't know what the  fuck happened, okay? I think he did something to me. I mean, I wanna know what, but where the fuck am I gonna look for that shit?! I don't even think I have the mental capacity to do any kinda research right now, Sam. I'm havin' an existential crisis."

"I mean, would it really be so hard for you to settle down though, Dean?"

"Not with Cas! Not with some dude I barely know. Not with some _dude!_ I might swing the other direction on occasion but I'm into tits, Sam!"

"Yeah, right Dean, keep tellin' yourself that. Look, I'll help you out. Might be somethin' worth knowin'..."

"Don't talk to Cas about this, please, okay? I don't want him knowin' any of this shit."

"Yeah...okay. Look, maybe there's something at the library. I wonder if it has to do with faeries in general..."

 

 

      It was raining like hell outside, and it was a full moon tonight. Dean better appreciate the shit he was doing for him. He decided he'd ride Abnarok, since he had less trouble in the rain being that he wasn't made out of bones and organs. Castiel said any of them could ride him if they wanted, but he was a little skittish.

 

 

      Or not...Abnarok was apparently not happy with the thunder.

 

 

      Sam wasn't about to let a few bruised ribs stop him, so he took Impala. She did well in the rain, but she didn't entirely like it, so Sam had wanted her to stay inside instead of getting wet. But, unfortunately, Dean was being a big, denial-filled pussy...

 

 

      When Sam got to the library, he led Impala to the side of the road, near the library, and tied her up so that she couldn't run away.

"I'll be back, sorry about this girl, I know it's wet..."

 

 

         At least the library was nice and dry... Now, he just had to find that elusive section detailing the anatomy and behaviors of mythical creatures...

 

 

        It was upstairs, and Sam _could_ have just sat in there, but there was a rowdy bunch of vampires in the corner, talking about who knows what. Which was illegal for a library, but Sam wasn't no snitch. He'd just move.

 

 

      So, Sam went to work, studying and reading through the book until he found something. And _boy_ did he find something. Dean was telling the truth...Castiel _had_ done something to him, but not on purpose... He returned home, with this knowledge in hand.

 

 

       Sam got home around 5 p.m, which was cutting it close. Luckily Dean hadn't moved very far; just to the other living room.

"Okay so, I gotta make this kinda quick. You were right; this isn't you. So, as we know already faeries apparently have a heat. It comes at night, twice a month, on normal circumstances. But in _extreme_ circumstances, it's strong enough to produce an aura...Did you see anything like that?"

"Yeah...he was glowing. He said it was because he was...warm. Oh, that little shit."

"So...apparently, when it is very strong, the aura will reach out and pretty much pull in anyone in the vicinity and ...well, you see what happened. So...Cas isn't aggressive anymore, but we know someone tampered with his hormones and gave him some serious estrus issues. Now that his aggression is wearing off...he's just horny. The thing is, he's not entirely in control of it. Cas didn't kiss you last night because he wanted to. He was just down to fuck. His brain is goin' crazy in there, Dean. He doesn't even know what he's doing. And like I said, he's not in control of that aura either. It isn't his fault you gave in. Yeah, he did do something to you, but not on purpose."

"So why didn't he try and get on my dick the minute I got in?"

"Because apparently, it takes a minute for it to take affect. Even if they are experiencing estrus at the moment, they need to be around someone long enough for them to want to...you know. And likewise, the aura takes a minute for it to effect the other party, too. So...if you don't want to end up in bed with him, maybe you should avoid him for the next few days or so. Given that he has _extreme_ heat, it's probably gonna come every night. Just like the estrus. And I guess, if you wanted to you _could_ bed him. He's offering and willing..."

"This is some shit..." Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I gave him the run of the house, remember? What if he shows up in my room and jumps my dick?"

"He shouldn't. Okay, Dean, I gotta go, seriously. Sun is setting. I'll see you tomorrow...I'll be in my room, like usual."

 

After Sam left, Dean thought he was free and it would be totally fine for him to go to the bathroom, because Castiel managed to catch him outside of it. 

 

"Dean, I want to apologize for last night. I was not in my right mind..."

"Oh yeah, I know all about that shit, Cas. And don't think I don't know what that glow means. We're not gonna have this problem again,"

 

"Dean, I'm trying to apologize...Faeries sometimes..."

"I get it, Cas. I had Sam look into it. From what I understand, you're really...you know, worked up from whatever that dude gave you. But I can't be a part of this, okay? That just ain't me, Cas. You gotta get out of here. Go somewhere else... In the house obviously."

"...Okay, Dean."

 

 

        Castiel seemed a little hurt when he headed off. Now Dean felt like an ass...

"Cas..."

 

"Cas, I'm sorry, okay? But you don't want to end up making a mistake, are you?"

"Why do you insist that it's a mistake?"

"Because...you don't know what you're talking about right now, Cas."

And neither did Dean apparently...

 

 

    Because somehow he ended up gravitated to Castiel's mouth like it was a damn magnet. Castiel's aura had already penetrated his brain and he was past caring that he shouldn't be kissing him, or that they probably shouldn't fuck...

 

        But they ended up in Dean's room with Castiel so close to him they might as well be merging bodies. Castiel seemed overwhelmed, like he didn't often do this. Dean was wondering if he really _did._

 

        Dean stripped down to nothing, already erect from the attention Castiel was giving to him, and the way that aura was wrapping around his brain.

"This what you lookin' for, Cas? You want me to fuck you?"

 

      Castiel's only answer was to lunge forward and attach his lips to Dean's again, grinding his clothed crotch against Dean's already erect cock. Castiel moaned into his mouth as he pleased himself against Dean's groin, pushing his leg forward and using his calf to pull Dean towards him.

"You gotta take your clothes off, Cas..." Dean breathed, pulling away from Castiel's mouth long enough to speak.

 

"Better..." Dean said, pulling him over to the bed. Castiel honestly seemed a little frightened, though eager. He was definitely hard, eager to be touched and most likely fucked.

 

 

     By the time they actually made it to the bed, Castiel finally revealed to Dean why he was nervous.

"Dean, as much as I want this, I must ask that you take this slowly."

"Wait...are you a virgin? How old are you?"

"35...And yes."

"Well you are in for quite the surprise," Dean said, pushing him back onto the bed.

Dean reached beneath is bed briefly, pulling out a bottle of sensual oils and placing them beside him on the sheets.

 

      Dean nipped lightly at Castiel's lips before pulling him into yet another passionate kiss. While Castiel was distracted with his lips, Dean managed to get the bottle open and pour the thin, slick liquid onto his fingers, reaching between the faerie's legs, searching out his entrance and slicking it with the oil. He jerked back slightly, taking in a breath as Dean prodded at his entrance.

"Relax...you're alright, Cas."

Dean managed to work his finger into him, and Castiel hissed in a breath as he sheathed himself slowly. But as Dean rubbed his index finger along the nerves of his insides, he felt Castiel starting to buck his hips against him. His body tensed slightly when the second finger entered, but the minute he brushed his fingers against Castiel's prostate, he seemed to relax. His head tilted back as he breathed out a moan, bucking his hips against Dean's fingers.

"Bet you like that, Cas..." Dean said, pushing his fingers against the gland beneath his internal flesh. "You ever touched yourself before?"

"No-," Castiel said, before being cut off by a sharp gasping moan as Dean pushed against the gland again.

"So this is all new to you, isn't it?" Dean asked, his voice husky and dripping with lust. "Never felt any ounce of pleasure, have you?"

"I haven't," Castiel breathed out, shifting his hips against Dean's fingers. "I want more."

 

     Dean managed to pull away from Castiel long enough to open the oil bottle again, pouring the liquid onto his ass and then onto his cock, making sure both of them were lubricated enough. Dean repositioned himself so that he was bent over the faerie, pulling his hips to meet his groin. Castiel's legs were wrapped around Dean's hips, while his were raised as they rested upon Dean's thighs. He was able to push in slow, but Castiel still seemed displeased. Once he sheathed himself, the faerie let out a slight whimper of pain. He gripped onto one of Dean's arms and onto the bed with the other arm. He seemed to have the desire to hold onto something, and there wasn't much to hold onto in that position.

 

 

       Dean hauled him up so that he was almost in a sitting position; legs wrapped around his waist and his arms gripping at his shoulders. When Dean finally moved, it was short and quick, because Castiel dug his claws into Dean's back and tensed up to where he couldn't move. It was like fucking a cat, but less illegal and immoral.

"You gotta relax Cas, or this ain't gonna go nowhere. Lay off the claws a little, will you? I like coming out of sex un-flayed."

"I'm sorry..." Castiel said, leaning his head against Dean's shoulder and trying to relax a little. His claws loosened up a bit, but barely. Dean supposed it was still fair; apparently he was hurting Castiel...

 

    It was probably the slowest build up that Dean had ever had; each movement caused the faerie pain, until he finally started to relax and loosen up around him. He was able to move inside of him smoothly, which didn't garner much of a reaction at first, until he heard the faerie let out a labored huff of air from his lungs. That came time and time again each time Dean thrust into him, eventually ascending into quiet whimpers that came as Dean jostled his body, with Castiel's thighs tightening around him almost each time.

 

 

     Dean managed to push him onto his back so he could move better, slamming into him harder and pushing breathless moans from his lungs. The faerie rolled his hips against Dean's groin, trying to push him deeper and meet his thrusts. Rutting his turgid cock against Dean's abdomen in the process. He shifted briefly, changing the angle of his thrusts and brushing against his prostate, causing a surprised, shaking moan to flee from his lips.

"You wanna ride me, Cas?" Dean huffed, still slamming his cock into his body. "You wanna take over? Fuck me how you want to?" 

"Yes," Castiel breathed out, though Dean wasn't even sure he knew what he was doing.

 

 

      Dean hauled Castiel up by his thighs, pulling him onto his lap and trying to reposition him so that he was able to fuck himself on Dean's cock.

 

 

    Castiel slid himself forward once he was positioned correctly, with Dean gripping at his ass and meeting the thrusts of his hips against Dean's cock. They rolled against him as he controlled the way he fucked himself on Dean's dick, letting out stuttered moans as he impaled himself. He rolled his hips hard against Dean's groin, thighs and arms shaking as they wrapped around Dean's body. But he soon found he couldn't concentrate. He was becoming slightly incoherent, his movements erratic and unplanned.

"Dean..." he whined, stopping briefly. "Dean, fuck me...please," he breathed, chest heaving. Dean wasn't quite sure what he meant at first, as that's just what he was doing, but he finally understood.

 

 

   He pushed Castiel onto his back again, running his hand up Castiel's stomach and along his pectorals. His fingers brushing lightly over his nipple, while his fingers tightened a bit as he could feel himself getting closer. He shifted upwards again, pushing against Castiel's prostate and enjoying the staccato of noises pushing from his lips. There was desperation in his voice, and his thighs were shaking around Dean's hips as he rolled his own in desperation.

"Dean..." he moaned out, chest heaving as he seemed to trying to be articulating something. He curled his fingers into a fist, gripping his palm and effectively stabbing himself. "I-...I need," Castiel moaned out, tilting his head back.

"What'dyou need, Cas?" Dean breathed out, pounding into him with gusto. "You need me to make you cum? Let go, baby. Don't hold back. Let it go," Dean said, thrusting hard into Castiel's body and striking his prostate.

The symphony of pleasured cries that he birthed into the air was like music to his ears, at that point. His hips jerked as he arched his back, cock twitching as it spilled the thin, pearlescent fluids onto his stomach. He clenched up around Dean every time the liquid spurted and practically flowed from his cock, and it was like being jerked off by his ass. It finally sent him over the edge, spilling his seed deep into Castiel's body. His hips jerked a few more times before he finally stilled.

 

     He pulled from his body and left a string of cum from his cock to the rim of Castiel's ass, and he looked down to see the faerie looking up at him with hooded lids and heaving lungs. But he was exhausted, and so was Castiel.

 

 

     They ended up beneath the cover in sexual exhaustion, and they were asleep in minutes. It was at the time normal, but Dean would come to greatly regret the act in the morning...

 


End file.
